super_sentaiseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira Shinmei
is of the Gorengers, with the designation number "2". He was training in the snow draped Tohoku region with his EAGLE branch. Biography Gorenger Akira was the leader of the Tohoku region's EAGLE base until Warrior Mask attacked with the Zolders and killed all the EAGLE soldiers with only survivor, Akira. Shinmei was called to Snack Gon by Commander Gonpachi Edogawa, which was actually the secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center, along with the other surviving members of the other bases, Kaijo, Oiwa, Peggy and Asuka. There they were given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. The five became the Gorengers, world's last hope of winning against Black Cross. They first fought with Gold Mask and destroyed him with their finisher, Gorenger Storm. The Gorengers continued to battle Black Cross Army's forces and after long fights they defeated the leader of Black Cross, Black Cross Führer and they saved the world. J.A.K.Q. vs. Gorenger J.A.K.Q. has defeated Crime and the world is at peace. But Iron Claw survived and now plans to blow away some of the most important European countries. J.A.K.Q. meet Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger and team up to destroy the plans of Iron Claw. The other Gorengers return too and the two teams fight together and destroy Iron Claw and the organization itself. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai AoRenger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Akira Shinmei later appears (via stock footage) leading the mecha of the 25 Super Sentai, alongside Chief Counselor Naoyuki Miura, as foreseen by Sokichi Banba (Big One), against Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Akira fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, his team's leader, Tsuyoshi Kaijo noticed the fleet moving towards them. He then gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Aorenger powers are later utilized by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Akira's team leader, Tsuyoshi was seen seeing the Gokaigers off. It is assumed that Akira and the rest of his teammates have their powers once again as well. Super Hero Taisen ), alongside the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Akira, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and . During the final battle, he is seen kneeing a and fighting . Video game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Aorenger appears with his team in Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001, which features characters from various tokusatsu series. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Aorenger appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Akira Shinmei/Aorenger: Gorenger's subleader. His personality leads the handling of the mecha and control of the machines with cool; he possesses the auto-controller of the invincible fortress Varidreen. Super Sentai Battle Base Aorenger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Aorenger As Aorenger he is the designated second-in-command. He pilots most of the Gorenger sky vehicles such as “Varibloom” and “Varidreen.” He is armed with the super bow “Blue Cherry” and “Ultra Blue Cherry” which can fire specially designed arrows (Blue Arrows and Blue Arrow Rockets). He also drove the super motorcycle “Blue Machine” and later the “Blue Star.” *Installed on Aorenger's suit is the Lightning Rod, which appears as a metal rod at the top of the helmet. Once deployed via a switch on the belt, it allows Aorenger to absorb electricity-based attacks, such as those from Lamprey Mask. Arsenal *Birdies *Blue Cherry Bow *Blue Machine *Blue Star *Variblune *Varidreen Techniques *'Gorenger Charge' - Transfers energy to charge up a weakened fellow Gorenger, to the point of being able to restore a heartbeat. Used alongside Akarenger, Kirenger and Momorenger to recharge an injured Midorenger. *'Blue Kick' - A -esqe attack. *'Blue Rolling Attack' - Aorenger performs a forward roll up to a Masked Monster then stabs him with a Blue Cherry arrow. Ranger Key The is Akira Shinmei's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Aorenger Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Aorenger. Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) also became Aorenger on one occasion. *The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their first ever Gokai Change on Earth. *The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their baseball match with resurrected Black Cross Army monster Baseball Mask. *Gai became Aorenger as part of an all-blue Gokai Change which served as a demonstration to Ninjaman of the Gokaiger's powers. The Gorenger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. At the start of the battle, the Gorengers had a brief skirmish with the two teams alongside the keys of three recent teams, the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, and Shinkengers. The Gorengers appeared again after all the other puppets were defeated, with a Gorenger Hurricane ball being kicked at Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. The Gorengers stood behind the three recent teams who fired their cannons at the Gokaigers and Goseigers, who countered with their team finishers, taking down the three teams as Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red finished off the fake Gorengers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Akira received his key and became Aorenger once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Akira is portrayed by tokusatsu veteran . Hiroshi Miyauchi was already known for playing , the titular rider of . He went onto play Soukichi Banba/Big One in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Chief Counselor Naoyuki Miura in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. While primarily reprising Big One in the Super Sentai 35th anniversary movie, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, he also provided minor voice work for AoRenger, though these were merely fighting yells, as AoRenger never actually spoke. Miyauchi also reprised Kamen Rider V3 in the 40th anniversary movie, , along with Zubat from Kaiketsu Zubat, making 2011 the year in which Hiroshi Miyauchi reprised all four of his major tokusatsu roles. As AoRenger, he had several suit actors: Hiroyuki Yuasa from episodes 1-60, Yoshinori Okamoto (episodes 61-84), other suit actors are Hiro Karawazaki, Bunya Nakamura, Tetsuya Nakayashiki. Musical Themes Aorenger has one leitmotif, entitled "Aoi Sora Kara Aorenger". Notes *Akira holds the distinction of being the first Sentai Ranger to appear in transformed form. *Hiroshi Miyauchi, who played Akira, would later play Sokichi Banba (Big One), a role he would arguably be more remembered for, in the next season. **Aorenger is notable as the only Sentai hero to have appeared twice alongside Big One, but never out-of-costume while Banba appeared: both during the final battle with Crime in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger as well as during the Legend War as depicted in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. (both times Miyauchi portrayed Banba and only gave voice to Akira in full costume, likely due to the hassle of having Hiroshi on screen twice). *If you don't count heroes chronically frozen in the far past (Riki, the Zyurangers, Lemurian Princess Lilina, Mele), legacy heroes (the former generations of the Dairangers, Gingamen and Shinkengers) or inanimate beings (Zubaan, Gosei Knight), Akira is the very first born Sentai hero in modern times. *Strangely, Aorenger is seen in a Blue Megaforce Ranger card in previews for the Power Rangers Action Card Game Series 3, Universe of Hope.http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-action-card-game-series-3-universe-of-hope-preview/ http://www.megaforcecast.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=439 His appearance is unexplained. References External links *Aorenger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Aorenger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Blue Category:Second-in-command Category:Gorengers Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Rival Archetype Category:Archery-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Earth Guard League